


rather together

by santanico



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff, Vallaslin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera traces Lavellan's vallaslin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rather together

**Author's Note:**

> for a [kink meme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=53784045#t53784045) that was too sweet for me to ignore.

Sera doesn't say anything, which isn't unusual. More often than not, they kiss fast and hard and roll around on top of each other and there's laughter, and it's easy. Lavellan feels at ease with Sera, and now -

Now it's different.

Sera's fingers trace over the white markings on her skin. "They're everywhere, you know," Sera says, almost like it's a secret. Lavellan keeps herself from laughing, just smiles at Sera. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, I suppose," Lavellan admits. She likes the way Sera's eyes widen, and then Sera traces over the part of the vallaslin that touches Lavellan's mouth. Lavellan tilts her head back, and Sera shifts on the pillowed windowsill, her hands traveling down over Lavellan's neck.

"Buckles, Buckles, Buckles," Sera murmurs, as she starts to unbutton Lavellan's top and splays her fingers along now bare skin. "Glad you closed the door when you came in, yeah?"

Lavellan laughs.

Sera's hands continue to trace over Lavellan's skin, working their way down over the intricate lines of the tattoos. Lavellan doesn't mind - her skin isn't particularly sensitive but it feels nice to have Sera just touching her, all carefully with her calloused fingers. Sera isn't hesitant exactly either, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open just slightly like she wants to say something, but isn't quite ready to. Lavellan is fine waiting, and Sera slips the silky fabric off of Lavellan's shoulders, tossing it to the floor.

"You're beautiful, you know."

"Thank you, Sera."

Sera gives a short laugh and says, "Lie down," in a soft voice. Lavellan does, closing her eyes and stretching her arms over her head as she rests back against the pillows. The sun is slowly dragging down the to the edge of the earth, and there's chatter in the tavern below, but Lavellan is able to tune that all out as Sera's lips drag over her skin.

Lavellan opens her eyes after a moment when Sera stops touching her - "What is it?" she says, looking at Sera's grinning face.

Sera's fingers tangle in Lavellan's long braid, and Lavellan sits up just enough so that Sera can undo the clips and ties keeping her hair in place. "Honestly," Sera says, "I like long hair, I just cut it 'cos it gets in the way. When I'm shooting arrows. And other things."

Lavellan laughs as Sera's hands run through her hair, untangling the tight braids. The affectionate touch is nice, and Sera kisses her again.

"How far down d'they go?"

"What?"

"The tattoos, or whatever. They go all the way down?"

Lavellan laughs, and rests her head back, smiling at the ceiling as Sera goes back to kissing her stomach.

"Yes," she says, "they go all the way down."


End file.
